Karena Ponsel
by Reddish Bi
Summary: FF rekuest. XiuminxLuhan. Cuma cerita pendek mengenai pertemuan cinta tak terduga hanya karena sebuah ponsel. Yaoi. Typo. DLDR,


**Karena Ponsel**

**By Ciezie**

**XiuminxLuhan FF.**

**Semua chara bukan milik saya**

**Enggak suka, just get out #plakk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diawali dari sebuah ponsel yang tertukar.

Xiu Min berwajah keruh seharian membuat sang sepupu yang baru saja tiba dari China dan berencana meneruskan kuliahnya di Korea ikutan keruh.

"Emmmm oppa... sebenarnya ada apa?"

Akhirnya Tao bertanya meski sedikit takut-takut. Xiumin menghela napas dan menoleh dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat jantung Tao serasa mencelos. Xiumin selalu terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan, bahkan orang-orang sering keliru dengan menganggap Taolah yang lebih tua, tapi sekalinya dia marah atau kesal, terlihat jauh lebih menakutkan.

"Kapan kau bisa mengingat kalau panggilan adik laki-laki untuk kakak laki laki dalam bahasa Korea adalah, 'Hyung'?" desisnya sambil kembali memandang ke depan.

Tao hanya tersenyum polos, ya bahasa Koreanya memang masih sedikit berantakan. "Hihi mianhae... hyung... aku selalu lupa... "

Xiumin hanya mendengus. Tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa bukan salah adik sepupunya sama sekali apa yang terjadi. Akhirnya dia menoleh dan memberinya senyum manisnya yang biasa, membuat Tao ikut tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Jadi Oppa kenapa?"

TWICH~~

Oh My... Xiu min hanya menghela napas. Mengabaikan kata 'oppa' itu Xiumin menjawab lemah, "Ponselku tertukar Tao..."

"Hah? Kenapa bisa?"

"Aku tak tahu. Tadi aku sedang membaca di perpustakaan dan menyimpan ponsel di meja. Lalu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi karena keasyikan membaca, lalu ketika pulang dan membuka ponsel, itu bukan ponsel ku... "

Xiumin terlihat frustasi, membuat Tao mengusap-usap bahu Xiumin turut prihatin.

"Semua kontak e mail penting juga nomor-nomor penting lainnya ada di sana..."

"Emm sudah coba oppa hubungi?"

Tiba-tiba Xiumin berdiri dan mengangkat telunjuknya. "Ide bagus Tao!"

Giliran Tao yang mendengus, mana mungkin hal sesederhana itu tidak terpikirkan?

Xiumin segera mengambil ponselnya, tapi gerakannya untuk memencet tombol terhenti. "Aku tak ingat nomornya..."

Oh My.. Tao menepuk keningnya.

"Coba kau yang hubungi..."

Tao hanya mendengus dan mengambil ponselnya, tapi seperti Xiumin tadi, gerakannya terhenti. "A.. aku baru ganti ponsel begitu ke Korea, dan aku... aku tak punya nomormu juga..."

Xiumin membuka mulutnya lama, sebelum akhirnya menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi dan mulai aksi berwajah keruh lagi. Tao juga ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya memandang sepupunya itu.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang bisa mengalihkan kekesalan Xiumin, bahkan Tao pun akhirnya menyerah dan memilih mengistirahatkan badannya di kamar. Xiumin berjalan keluar berharap angin segar memberinya pencerahan. Tanpa sadar ia sampai ke taman kompleks rumahnya.

Dia mendekat ketika dilihatnya ada yang sedang main bola di sana. Sosoknya sedikit asing. Meski dia tak kenal dekat semua orang di kawasan kompleksnya tapi ia bisa tahu mana orang baru dan mana orang lama. Xiumin duduk di kursi panjang dan memperhatikan orang yang main bola itu. Ternyata dia bermain bola dengan sangat bagus.

Xiumin malah jadi lupa dengan masalahnya dan asyik merekam semua permainan bola yang dilakukan namja itu dengan mata sipitnya. Lalu sebuah tendangan yang super duper mengagumkan menurut Xiumin, membuatnya tak tahan lagi untuk bersorak sambil bertepuk tangan.

Sorakannya terhenti ketika sosok yang dari tadi memang membelakanginya itu, menoleh. Xiumin terpaku di tempatnya.

Malaikat?

Bidadari?

Yang pasti terlalu indah untuk jadi manusia~~

Sosok itu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat.

Jantung Xiumin berdebaran tak henti.

Dia semakin mendekat lalu setelah jaraknya tipis dia membungkukkan badannya. "Anyeong... Luhan Imnida..."

Oh My... suaranya pun lembut. Xiumin bahkan tak sadar masih membuka mulutnya.

"Xi... Xiumin..."

"Wah kau dari China juga?" tanyanya antusias.

"Emmmm errr... ya aku lahir di sana tapi besar di sini... nama Koreaku Minseok..."

Dia tersenyum, ya Tuhan, Xiumin kita merasa dunia berhenti berputar tiba-tiba.

"Can.. tik..."

"Hah? Apa katamu?"

Xiumin buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ja.. jadi... kau... kau penghuni baru kompleks?"

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi, senyum yang seperti anak-anak.

"Iya aku baru datang kemarin. Bersama Ayah, Ibu dan seorang adik."

"Mau kuantar berkeliling?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat. "Aku bingung harus apa sedari pagi? Makanya aku bermain bola di sini."

"Aku juga suka bermain bola, kita akan bersama-sama main nanti ya."

Xiumin rasanya lupa cara bernapas ketika Luhan tiba-tiba memeluknya, dadanya tak bisa berdebaran lebih cepat dari ini.

"Gomawo... aku merasa terbantu..."

Xiumin tersenyum gugup begitu Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"emmm a.. ayo kita mulai..." Xiumin bingung sendiri dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Tapi ia buru-buru berjalan.

Wajahnya memanas ketika menyadari Luhan menggandeng tangannya dan bersama mereka berjalan. Tuhan memang baik hati pikirnya. Kesedihannya diganti dengan kebahagiannya saat itu juga. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi akan ponselnya yang menghilang. Diam-diam dia tersenyum sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Luhan.

.

.

.

.

"Nah terakhir, ini rumahku Lu... "

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sedikit merah dan berkeringat karena diajak berkeliling seluruh wilayah kompleks. Sebenarnya Xiumin tak harus melakukannya, tapi ia begitu ingin bersama lebih lama dengan Luhan.

"Ayo masuk..." dengan sedikit malu dan canggung, Xiumin menarik tangan Luhan.

"Eh ... ada tamu... "

Tao terlihat sedang asyik berbincang dengan seorang namja berkulit putih cerah dan sekali pandang terlihat sedikit mirip dengan Luhan.

"Sehunna..."

"Luhan Hyung..."

Xiumin dan Tao memandang bergantian antara Luhan dan Sehun.

"Itu adikku."

Sehun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Aku tadi bertemu ketika berjalan-jalan ke depan Oppa, ternyata dia tetangga barumu... "

Oppa lagi. Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi tak lama, ketika sadar Luhan ada di sampingnya.

"Oh baiklah ayo duduk... biar kuambilkan minuman."

Berakhirlah hari itu dengan semacam kunjungan para tetangga baru.

.

.

.

.

"Kau harus berterimakasih padaku Oppa..."

Ishh. Xiumin hanya mendengus dan tetap asyik membereskan bekas suguhan Luhan dan Sehun tadi. Kakak beradik itu sendiri sudah pulang ke rumah mereka yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Xiumin.

"Kau akan menyesal tak mendengar apa yang kukatakan oppa..."

Masih dalam mode cool. Xiumin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya pada Tao. Giliran Tao yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Yakin kau tak mau tahu? Padahal ini akan sangat berguna bagi keberlangsungan hubunganmu dengan Luhan gege..."

Xiumin kini terdiam. Ia memandang Tao yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan, aku serius dengan apa yang aku ucapkan.

"Ah kau pasti hanya mengerjaiku..." tukan Xiumin berusaha menghilangkan pikiran bahwa Tao jujur.

"Issshh sejak kapan aku suka mengerjaimu oppa?"

Xiumin menyimpan sampah yang tadinya akan ia buang dan memandang Tao, "Baiklah apa yang harus aku tahu agar tak menyesal?"

Tao kini memasang pose angkuh. "Tapi ini tidak gratis, apa gantinya rahasia penting yang akan kuberitahukan padamu?"

"Mwo?" Xiumin membelalakkan matanya yang kecil.

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau." Tao terlihat akan beranjak, dan terlambat bagi Xiumin untuk berpura-pura tak tertarik lagi. Ia benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

"Kau ini, baiklah-baiklah. Kalau ternyata informasimu ini sangat penting, aku akan memberikan boneka panda yang begitu kau inginkan itu.."

Wajah Tao langsung berbinar bahagia, ia mendekat dan meloncat-loncat sambil memegang bahu Xiumin yang langsung memberi tatapan dingin.

"Oppa kau jelek kalau bermuka ketus begitu. Baiklah ku beritahu... ponsel itu, ponsel yang tertukar denganmu adalah milik Luhan gege. Sehuna tadi menceritakan kalau kakaknya tertukar ponsel ketika tadi pagi datang ke perpustakaan di depan."

Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya. "Hanya itu?" Baiklah itu kabar baik, tapi apa poin pentingnya? Kalau Xiumin menukarkan kembali ponselnya bukankah cerita akan berkahir sampai sana?

Tao tersenyum misterius. "Tentu saja tidak..."

Xiumin menatap penuh minat pada Tao.

"Karena ponsel itu begitu penting, menyimpan semua kontak email, juga berbagai kenangan selama dia di China yang belum sempat ia salin ke manapun, ia sampai berkata..."

Xumin meremas tangan Tao tak sabar.

"Dia bilang, barang siapa yang bisa menemukan ponselnya akan dia ajak kencan selama sebulan berturut-turut, dan akan dia jadikan pacar..."

Mulut Xiumin menganga, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan setidaknya di mata Tao yang langsung dengan semangat, mencubiti pipi gempal itu.

"Selamat Hyuung... Aku tahu hanya dari caramu menatap Luhan gege kau begitu menyukainya kan?"

Xiumin hanya mengangguk dengan pipi bersemu, ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya canggung.

"Jadi? A.. apa yang haru aku lakukan Tao?"

Tao tersenyum misterius, "Aku punya ide, oppa..."

.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mengundang kami lagi, sejujurnya kami memang sedang sangat butuh teman atau kami akan mati kebosanan di rumah baru. Umma dan Appa sedang mengurusi soal sekolah kami."

Xiumin hanya tersenyum manis pada Luhan, sampai-sampai Tao menyikut perutnya. Xiumin baru sadar ia terlalu intens memandang Luhan.

"Sehunna.. ayo kita beli bubble tea?"

Sehun langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Tao untuk keluar dari rumah.

"Ja.. jadi kau mau main apa?" tanya Xiumin.

"Kau mau kuajari main rubik?" tanya Luhan sambil mengeluarkan kotak rubik dari saku baju hangatnya yang besar, bajunya sangat kebesaran tapi malah membuat Luhan makin imut.

Xiumin mengangguk semangat. Mulutnya langsung menganga, ketika Luhan tanpa canggung duduk di sampingnya sangat rapat. Tubuh Xiumin rasanya langsung kaku.

"Begini caranya..."

Ayolah Xiumin takkan bisa konsentrasi pada apapun penjelasan Luhan, ia hanya mengangguk-angguk bodoh sesekali sambil tatapan matanya terpancang pada wajah yang begitu berlekuk sempurna itu. Matanya kecil dan bulat, hidungnya, bibirnya, dagunya, oh my...

"Mengerti?"

Xiumin tergagap, untunglah suara dering ponsel menyelamatkannya. Xiumin mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia tak mengangkat panggilan itu dan hanya menatap ponsel yang terkunci itu. Ia tak tahu sandi atau pun pola yang dipakai ponsel ini.

"i.. itu..."

Xiumin menoleh dan mendapati wajah Luhan yang begitu dekat dengannya. Dadanya berdebaran lagi.

"Itu ponselku..." lalu Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel lain yang sama persis. "Jadi kau orang di perpustakaan itu. Pantas saja rasanya aku familiar, tapi karena waktu itu kau begitu asyik menutupi wajahmu dengan buku yang lebar, aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu. Aku salah mengambil ponsel."

Xiumin tersenyum, "Syukurlah. Aku sudah hampir putus asa untuk mencari ponselku..."

Lalu Luhan terlihat menunduk, wajahnya memerah bahkan sampai telinganya.

"Hei.. kau kenapa?" Xiumin menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Emmmmm... Xi... Xiumin... maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Meski sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan baik, tetap saja rasa bahagia yang membuncah itu membuat Xiumin kehilangan kesadarannya sesaat, ia ingin meloncat-loncat gembira.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"A.. aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi pacar orang yang menemukan ponselku, tenang saja aku takkan main-main aku akan menjadi pacar yang baik. Lagi pula.. a.. aku memang menyukaimu kok.. "

Xiumin mengangguk, membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya. "Jinja?"

Xiumin mengangguk lagi, kali ini sambil full smile.

"Gomawo..." Luhan menubruk Xiumin dengan pelukan erat.

Dan Xiumin tak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini. Ia tersenyum bahagia sambil balas memeluk.

.

.

.

Sementara itu~~

Di balik pintu depan dua orang yang sedang mengintip ikut tersenyum senang. Sehun berada di depan dengan Sehun memeluk peluknya dari belakang. Sehun membalikkan kepalanya sedikit sambil mengangkat tangannya, mengajaknya untuk 'high five'. Tao dengan semangat membalas.

.

.

.

**END**

**Apakah ini aneh? Mianhae ya Vi kalau aneh kkkk **

**Terinspirasi dari momen mereka semua hihih **


End file.
